1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward devices and structures having a cavity formed therein and related methods.
2. Background of the Invention
Miniature devices and structures can be fabricated with conventional semiconductor processing techniques. These techniques typically involve depositions of insulative and conductive materials, as well as photolithography and etching steps, in a desired sequence. The resulting structure is thus a series of patterned layers, one on top of another.
Many different device structures can be fabricated with conventional semiconductor processing techniques. For example, in fabricating a memory cell capacitor, trenches may be formed in a substrate and then filled with a desired dielectric material. The top of a trench, however, often cannot simply be covered with a material to form a cavity or enclosed space, because the deposited material fills the bottom and coats the sides of the trench instead. Accordingly, device structures including cavities or enclosed spaces have been difficult to achieve with conventional semiconductor processing techniques. Such structures may be beneficial in obtaining capacitors and fuel cells, for example, having reduced size or improved performance.